The present invention concerns a novel system for weighing and loading freight cars coupled in motion.
In many coal-producing countries, there is an increasing tendency to carry large loads of coal long distances by rail. To keep this operation as efficient as possible, it is desirable to transport as much coal per freight car as is possible commensurate with keeping the loads within safe limits to avoid derailment problems.
Freight costs are frequently based on the maximum load capacity of a given train. However, the shippers, for example, the coal mine owners, must be careful not to overload a freight car. Any costs involved due to delays in the train operations through overloaded freight cars are charged to the shipper. Such delays can be both very expensive and time consuming with the result that there is frequently a tendency for the shipper to underfill the freight cars to avoid the penalties associated with overloading.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a system for loading freight cars which will ensure that the freight cars are filled virtually to their maximum capacities, but will also avoid overloading.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system that accurately weighs the railway cars while they are coupled in motion during loading. For maximum accuracy, full draft weighing of each railroad car is desirable, but has been found difficult to obtain with cars coupled in motion, because certain prior art full draft weighing systems have required a weigh platform that extends the entire length of the railroad car under consideration, but does not extend far enough to include a portion of an adjacent railroad car. Such a full draft weighing system is not available with respect to the weighing of cars coupled in motion wherein the cars have slightly variable lengths.
It is thus a further object of the present invention to provide a system for weighing freight cars coupled in motion during loading which can be modified to accurately weigh cars having slightly variable lengths.
Another object of the present invention is to obtain a full draft weight of the railroad car under consideration during loading thereof, with the loading being terminated automatically when the car has reached a predetermined weight.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.